


Impassioned

by Serenity1 (orphan_account)



Series: Within The Family [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Breast Fucking, Cheating, Explicit Language, F/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-08-30 00:17:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8511433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Serenity1
Summary: Hermione is by herself with Arthur for not too long.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Do not owe HP!!!
> 
> Well, I got this idea by reading some Hermione/Arthur pairings and I decided to do one myself. 
> 
> I was able to write this in one day and I hope it is good enough.
> 
> Enjoy the story!!! This is a non-canon from my other stories of: "In The Mood," "Alone," "Holiday," and "Law." So you can read this by itself.

Hermione was on her back on the couch naked as Arthur Weasley had slammed into her pussy with his cock making her scream out in pleasure.

"Oh fuck, Arthur….!" Hermione moans out.

Arthur's cock was thick, hung and a good 12-inch. Hermione loved everything about his cock. She was so horny that day that she went to Arthur for help.

Arthur began moving inside her as he watches her breasts sways each time he pounds right in. Arthur loves big breasts, he loves them if it's bigger than a C-Cup size and Hermione was like a D-Cup.

Arthur's hand moved towards her breasts and began to knead and squeeze both breasts making Hermione moan out. "Oh yes, Arthur! Pound me, play with my breasts! I don't care!" Hermione exclaims.

"I love your pussy and breasts, Hermione. It feels so good," Arthur said moaning pounding into her.

"Fuck me, baby! Oh fuck!" Hermione cries out as she felt each of his thrust.

It wasn't until a few minutes later that Arthur grunted as he came inside Hermione as Hermione moans and she too came on his cock. Arthur panted as he slowly pulls out from Hermione and lays on top of her tiredly as he suck and kisses her breasts.

Hermione arches her back as she strokes the sweaty back of Arthur. Arthur looks up as he licks his lips. "We aren't done yet, Hermione. We have a few more minutes until Molly and the others comes back," he said.

"W-What do you want me to do?" She asked as she moans at the touch of Arthur on her breasts.

"So fucking big," Arthur mutters before he looked at Hermione. "I want a tit fuck, Hermione. Come on love, kneel on the floor so I can use my cock on you," he said stroking his cock.

Hermione obeys as Arthur put his cock in the clevage of Hermione's breasts as she squeezes her breasts together so that the cock was smooshed in between her breasts.

Hermione waited as Arthur began to move his cock up and down. Hermione began to move her breasts in time with it as she licks the tip of his cock every time the cock was near her mouth.

Arthur shudders every time she did it as he began to speed up his movement. Hermione's eyes were filled with lust and as soon as Arthur yelled out as he came, Hermione tries to catch the cum with her tongue but was unable to catch all.

She licks her lips as she stares at Arthur who was staring right back at her. He leans down to kiss her on the lips as he moans. The taste was the same taste that is in Molly's tongue when they have sex.

Hermione whimpers at the loss of the kiss as Arthur pulls back. He looks at the Muggle clock on the wall and saw they still have a few minutes. "I think we still have time for you to suck me, Hermione," Arthur said as he leans back against the couch and stretches his legs wide open.

Hermione licks her lips as she gets ready to suck. She grabs his cock as she began to stroke it up and down making Arthur moan at the contact. She licked the tip before opening her mouth eagerly and taking the whole entire cock in one go.

"Oh fuck!!!" Arthur cried out. When Molly gives him oral before, she usually gags when taking the whole cock in one go, but Hermione didn't.

Arthur was already loosing it when Hermione began to bobbed her head up and down his cock. He was in pure ectasy. He didn't care that he was cheating on his wife. Hermione is one sexy bitch and he was sorry for her that she wasn't getting enough from Ron.

Arthur was moaning constantly as he looks down and saw that she had one hand steadying his cock while the other hand was playing with her breasts. He drooled at the sight as Hermione began to go faster on her sucking.

"Oh fucking, yes!!! Fucking shit, yes!" Arthur cried out in pleasure. He never used this much vulgar language before with Molly. Hermione moaned as she felt Arthur's hand on top of her head to encourage her more.

Hermione was also using her tongue to move around Arthur's cock to make him more pleasureable. Hermione moved her hand from her breasts toward her pussy as she began playing with herself while sucking. 

Arthur couldn't believe that at this very moment, this was real. It is too bad that they don't have much time cause he would have pound her more against the couch. The only sounds that could be heard in the room was both of them moaning and the suckling noises of Hermione.

It wasn't long until Arthur grunted and he came inside Hermione's mouth as she too came on her fingers.

\--------

When Molly and the others came home, Molly saw both Hermione and Arthur on the couch, fully dressed as they were talking about Muggle gadgets. 

"What you got there, dear?" Molly asked smiling.

Hermione looks over at Molly calmly. "I'm showing Mr. Weasley here how to use basic Muggle technology," She explained as she showed her her cell phone.

"I can't believe you stayed here with dad instead of watching a quidditch game," Ron said shaking his head as Harry, Ginny and the twins went upstairs. "The same goes with you, dad! Usually you jump at the chance to see a game," he said.

"Yes well, this cell phone is intriguing to me. I might get one myself," Arthur said.

"Well, whenever you're ready, dinner will be served in thirty minutes," Molly said as she left.

Ron sighed as he leaned down to kiss Hermione on the cheek. "I better wash-up before then," Ron said as he left to go upstairs.

Hermione sighed as she looks over at Arthur. "Your cock is so fucking big, Arthur. I want to do it again," She said quietly.

"I'm on assignment for the ministry soon next week. I'll let you know where I'll be staying," Arthur replied winking as Hermione grinned.

**Author's Note:**

> Well since today is Election Day and everyone is glued to the presidential race about, I thought I'll give you a treat for a break. Cause we don't know who will be the new president yet for 2016.
> 
> So I hoped you enjoyed the story and it made you hot! How was it? Good or bad?


End file.
